Dawn of the Dead
by Bobbery
Summary: [Corpse Bride] A year after the movie, when Victor and Victoria are having their anniversary, an accident most fowl happens, which brings back an unwanted guest.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn of the Dead

NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE. Darn you.

Although this tiny burg was usually dank and damp, a small amount of sunlight had shined brightly that day. In a large house, there sat a woman fixing up her hair in the mirror. She was a plain girl, yet beautiful in her own way. As she continued doing her task, a young man had walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you, Victor," she replied, then looked up at the man. He was a very skinny being, with a pale complexion, and polished black hair.

"You do know what today is, right?" she asked.

Victor stood still for a moment. He then suddenly said, "O-of course I do..I'm pretty sure.."

She finally stood up, then walked over to the window. She peeked a view at the town that they had resided in, it seemed very lively on this day. Victoria then looked back at Victor and said, "It's our first anniversary, silly. Since the day we were married."

Now he remembered. You see, with most marriages, the bride in groom would just marry in a pleasant church and get it over with, but it was completely different for him. He would never forget that experience, the horrible and nerve-wracking experience. Victor tried to forget this day, and that's why he forgot to ge- oh, goodness. He forgot to get a gift.

"So," Victoria said to him, smiling sweetly, "you got my present, didn't you?"

He gulped. "Well…I mean, certainly! How could I forget to get you a present? I just have to…get…it. I'll be right back." He then ran out of the room at godspeed. As he left town, the weather got exceptionally chilly. The sky grew dark, and more and more crows come to sit on the branches of trees.

Just then, just suddenly, while Victor was running and having no clue what he was running over, he tripped over a tree branch sticking out of the ground. He then fell down a cliff violently fast and painfully. He didn't even have any idea what was going on, and it felt like he just kept falling. Falling. That's all.

Meanwhile, Victoria was sitting in her room, playfully touching a butterfly that had flew in her room. She was wondering where her husband had gone off to, but then again, he had a knack for doing that. Even so, she silently sighed to herself, and thought..did he really love her as much as she thought? He told her a year ago, but she didn't know if this feeling was true. While she mused to herself, her short, plump father had opened the door and grumbled, "Lights out."

"But Victor isn't back yet.."

"I don't really care about that boy. Just go to bed." He slammed the door behind him after that comment.

Victoria had cared about him. And yet, that wouldn't bring him back.

-

Victor was laying on the ground, unconcious. He had a very irritating migrane, and could not feel his legs. His eyes had slowly but surely started to open up, and when he awoke, he found himself in a completely different atmosphere. There was ecstatic jazz music playing, lots of alcohol and booze going around, and many friends were chatting to each other.

Oh no. This can't be happening. He can't be where he thought he was.

A skeleton approached him, and looked at him with his one eye that switched between sockets. The skeleton had then exclaimed, "Welcome back, man! Good to see ya!"

OKAY, that's the first chapter. I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. I do have school, you know.


	2. Chapter 2

While Victoria rested peacefully that night, she heard the door open downstairs. Being the curious person she is, she decided to see who it is. She waited at the top of the stairs and to her surprise, there was Mr and Mrs Van Dort talking to her own parents.

"It's terrible! Horrible, even!" Mrs Van Dort cryed, "O-our poor boy..he was still young.."

"And you're telling us this why?" Mrs Everglot replied smugly.

Victoria's curiosity was past it's peak, so she finally went down the stairs to see what the problem is. "What's going on?"

"What're you doing up! You should be asleep!" Mr. Everglot blurted loudly, with his arms flailing in the air. She looked down at a feet before saying, "I heard you talking. I was just wondering…"

Mr Van Dort had walked up to her and said, "It's Victor. The boy's been in a terrible accident and..well…he's gone. You know, gone? Not like missing gone, I mea- "

"I know what you mean," she answered. There was a very awkward silence in the room then, except for the noise of Victoria sniffling to herself. To break the silence, Mr Van Dort continued saying, "There's going to be a…a funeral. At the church. You will come, won't you?"

She nodded. Everyone had then left the building in a hurry to get to the church. The weather was not very suitable for this situation, since it had started to pour.

* * *

Meanwhile, the corpse of Victor was just standing outside for no particular reason. Instead of dark weather and rain, it was very bright and colourful at that time.

With nothing to do now except wallow in pity for being deceased, he decided to talk a walk around town. Many passing skeletons and other dead beings had waved to him and said things such as, "Welcome back!" and "Do you have the time?" After about a half-hour or so, Victor had stopped his walk abruptly. He took a seat, cupped his hands to his face, and sighed miserably.

"I can never go back, I can never see anyone again," he said to himself. "I'll never see Victoria again. This is blasphemy, how could I suddenly just die like that? Was it fate that I was to die on this day? I don't know. And frankly, I guess I don't really care."

A small skeleton puppy had been walking around as well, and caught sight of his owner. The little dog ran up to Victor and wagged his boney tail. "Hi, Scraps," he said, with a small hint of contentness in his voice. "You're my only friend here now." He pet the dog on the head gently, which made Scraps bark.

But you see, this canine isn't the only friend he had in the Land of the Dead. Oh no, there was someone else there who he knew very well that had been waiting for to see him again. Supposedly, this person was supposed to be set free and released into heaven, but there wish was cut short when they found out heaven was full. It happens quite often.

* * *

"We are here to say goodbye to a man, who went by the name of Victor Van Dort. He was a clumsy man, and it sometimes seemed that he wasn't always there, but many people loved him. I'm sure that he's happy where he is right now," the priest lectured.

They were all standing around a coffin, but they dared not look inside. People died very differently here. There bodies were not to be buried, it was their souls that lay inside of graves. Mr and Mrs Van Dort were crying and blubbering, which made it very hard for the priest to speak. The Everglots seemed to not be paying attention, except for Victoria, who had been crying as well. It was a very sad time for all of them, respectively.

"Would anyone like to say anything for him?" the priest asked. There was no comments made by any of them, mostly because they were too nervous or had nothing to say. The priest closed his book, and then layed a flower upon the coffin. He made the sign of the cross on himself, then instructed everybody that it was time to leave Victor to rest in peace.

"Glad that mishaps finally over with," Mr Everglot said as he leaved. Him and his wife laughed loud and brutely, as the others were silently shuffling out of the building.

* * *

A woman was strolling down the block all by her lonesome. She was quite nice to look at, well, for someone of her type, anyways. She had been wearing the same clothes for over a year now, and although they brought her bad memories, they also brought some joyful thoughts, as well. She looked ahead at the path, and was taken back by surprise at what she saw. If she had a heart, it would feel as if it was jumping out of her body at this moment. The girl had picked up her dress over her knees and started to sprint quickly to what she had been looking at.

"Hello, Victor."

He ignored her at first, then looked over at her, and took a double-take. He then jumped up in surprise and stood taken back.

"Emily? I…oh, errrr….it's-it's good to see..you…yes.." he managed to stutter out. She was so overjoyed that she grabbed him in her arms and gave him a hug.

"W-what're you doing?" he stuttered.

"It's just so good to see you once again! I missed you." She let him go and smiled sweetly.

He then said, "I didn't MEAN to come here! It was an accident! I was running, and I-"

Emily's eye fell out of her head, and a slimy green maggot had popped out of her socket. "Now that you're dead, you can be with her now! No more living girls for you!" the little worm had said happily. Emily put her eye back in, then said, "Don't listen to him, I mean, I know you don't want to be with me. We decided that long ago. I wouldn't mind being friends, though, what do you think?"

He was at a loss for words.


End file.
